


Mein Prinz

by MamaMaxie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMaxie/pseuds/MamaMaxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know you miss something so much till its gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mein Prinz

Roderich was just about to press his slender pianoist fingers on the ivory keys of his piano when there was a large crash from the kitchen. Since he now lived alone there was only one person who would arrive uninvited and cause that much chaos. Gilbert Beilschmidt was his human name but he was mostly known as Prussia the troublesome older brother of Germany.

Knowing that Gilbert would not simply leave his house the Austrian turned from his piano and made his way down the long corridors to the kitchen. Roderich placed his hand against the door and hesitated knowing full well that when he pushed the door open his kitchen would be at a complete and utter mess. With a hesitant sigh Roderich pushed the door open. 

"Specs!" Gilbert greated Roderich in his hyper manner which was unproper for the austrian to hear in the heart of the evening. Roderich looked from the hyper alibino to the mess that he had created from being in the room for only a couple of minutes maximum.

"Was, pray tell are you doing in my kitchen Gilbert?" Roderich stayed calm and in control as he surveyed the damage.  
"well you see the thing is Bruder sort of kicked me out and i had no money for bier so…."  
"So you thought you`d come and steal from me?" Roderich finished looking straight into the albinos red eyes which in turn gazed into the austrians violet ones.  
"Ja!" Gilbert than continued his search for beer as Roderich stood and watched him make more of a mess than he already had. He put his forefingers to the bridge of his glasses and pushed them up his nose.   
"Schwachsinnige" Roderich muttered as he went to the fridge and opened it to reveal the bottles of german beer he had just for when Gilbert came. Gilbert looked up from the cupboard he was currently searching to see the haven Roderich had just opened just for the albino.  
"Danke!" Gilbert ran to the fridge but Roderich shut it before he could get his hands on the sweet german nectar.   
"You may have some if and only if you clear up the mess you've created"   
"Awwwh come on Specs! Bitte!" Gilbert wrapped his arms around Roderichs neck , their faces millimeters from each other.  
"Nein! And if you think you`re going to invade my vital regions you`re very much mistaken" Roderich pushed Gilbert lightly away but the albino hung on and refused to budge. Then Gilbert moved closer, brushed his check against the austrians then whispered in his ear.  
"You know you loved it last time Mein prinz" Gilbert then nibbled on Roderichs earlobe. A flash of pink suddenly showed on Roderich`s face as the prussian then let out his trademark laugh knowing full well that he had gotten under the cool deminer of the austrian. Gilbert then began to places kisses down the austrians neck.  
"Gilbert st-…." Rodrich didn’t finish as his lips were stolen by Gilberts. The kiss was smooth and light. Not forcefull like Rodrich had been expecting. Rodrich felt Gilberts arms start to move further south of where they had been resting and he braced himself for the invasion of his vital regions. It never came, instead Gilberts hand had found Roderichs and entangled his fingers with his own.   
"Komm mit mir" Gilbert then half dragged half led Rodrich to the master bedroom. When they entered the room Roderich was thrown onto his own bed and soon the albino was looming over him.   
"G-Gilbert ….." Roderich was stopped but Gilbert placing his finger upon his lips.  
"Bitte Roderich just for tonight …..B-Bitte" Roderich was taken aback by the Prussians use of the word please. The usually rowdy red eyed trouble maker was starting to unnerve the Austrian.   
"Was is vrong Gilbert?" Roderich asked without expecting a reply.  
"Ze Allied Control council have proclaimed my dissolution ….. as of tomorrow my awesome-self won’t exist" Gilbert moved round Roderich and sat next to him. The Austrian was now staring into Gilbert deep red eyes with his lilac ones, the look of shock and horror on his face. Prussia was going to be gone come the morrow and he could do nothing. The silence was soon interupted by Gilbert.  
"Keseseses ! Do’t worry about me Specs! Those Allies are going to keep me down for long i`ll be back because i am awes-…." Gilbert was stopped mid sentence by Roderich who had dragged him into a passionate kiss.  
"Gil ….Bitte….Bitte don’t leave me….Ich….I-Ich liebe dich!" Roderich burst out and then started to apologies for his outburst.  
"Shhhh Roderich ich dich auch. Don’t worry i`ll be back. Ich verspreche" 

 

Roderichs eyes fluttered open softly as the dawn of the new morning broke. He sat up slowly allowing himself to wake up in the refined manor he was use to, he turned to the side of the bed that Gilbert had fell asleep on to find there was no sign of him. It took a moment for Roderich to remember that Prussia was no more and due to that fact Gilbert would of faded. The Austrian just sat there for a moment or two taking it all in, then when he was ready he got himself out of bed ,which he then made neatly, and adoned his silk lilac dressing gown to make his way downstairs for his morning tea. When he placed his hand on the doors to the kitchen he remembered at what state he had left it in or rather the state Gilbert had left it in. With a heafty sigh he pushed open the door, but not to find the mess that had been left the night before. The kitchen had been tidyed, or at least attempted to be, from the mess. There were certain things out of place that only Roderich himself would notice but other than that it was clean.   
"Did Gilbert do this?" He said outloud before looking in the fridge to see all the beer that he had for the Prussian gone. Roderich was amused slightly. Gilbert had done what he said and cleaned up before taking the beer. He was slightly impressed and slightly lonely.

Roderich finished making himself some tea then went to his music room. He shifted through his sheet music untill he found the one for Beethovens Piano Sonata No.14 Op.27 No.2 or Moonlight Sonata as it is more commonly known. He sat the music down along with himself and began to play. The music as calming as it was quite evocative. As he played Roderich remembered the night before, he even remembered when the Prussian had first started inviting himself into the house. Perhaps this was why in his subconcious he had searched for the moonlight sonata sheet music instead of his usual Chopin Nocturne Op.9 No.2 that he played once Gilbert had been. It was most disconcerting to the otherwise calm Austrian. Then it went quiet. At first Roderich was slightly confused until he realized he had stopped playing. He just sighed and then decided it was about time for the paperwork to be done, telling himself that the rude Prussian would be back soon to start annoying him again….he had promised.


	2. Mein Ritter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how much you miss something till its gone... then you will do anything to get it back

He was unsure how long it had been since he last saw the Prussian on the very bed he was currently led on. The silky satin of the sheets not bringing as much comfort as they use to after a long day and each day that went past seemed longer and harder to get through now. Roderich was unsure how to even get through his day, never mind the nights now without the constant interruption of Gilbert crashing through one of his windows at some god forsaken hour of the morning.

Brushing his hand over the rosewood of his piano Elise, Rodeich made his way over to the bench of his piano. Had one week passed or was it a month? Maybe even a year? The austrian’s head was so clouded lately minutes had become hours and hours weeks and weeks becoming decades, his paperwork wasn’t getting in on time and he was always late to meetings and no one could figure it out why the usual tardy pianist was suddenly late for everything. The reason was that Gil was gone and Roderich subconsciously didn’t want to continue without him. He didn’t see what else he had. In his mind Gil had been his everything even if it took till he disappeared for him to realise it fully.

Sitting there, his slender fingers poised to play something on the ebony and ivory of his key’s he couldn’t bring himself to play. He had been like that since he had last seen Gil and just played Moonlight Sonata one last time. Sighing softly he looked to the tray he had brought with him and put to the side. On it rested his usual afternoon tea but with today’s refreshment there was an extra bottle. He moved over and started to prepare his tea as usual, pouring the tea from the pot into his favourite china cup and placing 3 lumps of sugar in before stirring. Pausing the Austrian looked to the new bottle, holding it in his hand as if hesitating before placing its contents into the cup.

As he stirred his tea there came a sudden crash from the kitchen. The Austrian didn’t look up, he knew it was his imagination as he had dreamed of the sound every night so far. The first few nights he had reacted and instantly rushed to meet the Prussian who wasn’t there. It had taken him several minutes to wonder where he had gone before he realised that Gil wasn’t there and he wasn’t coming. After he had stirred the tea he made his way back to his piano bench where he sat himself down. 

Before drinking his tea he lent down slightly and pressed a soft gentle kiss against the wood of Elise before sitting up again and drinking his tea as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He placed the cup down on Elise before his whole body began to become rigid soon he wouldn’t be able to move and he would soon die, that was why he had infused his tea with enough Hemlock to reunite him with his Ritter[1].

With a soft smile and tears slowly falling down his cheeks Roderich lay there waiting for death to take him but that was when he saw him again. Now knelt next to him with a hand running through the brunette’s hair was Gil. His scarlet gaze on the Austrian with a soft solemn look. Roderich was sure he could actually feel the prussian’s hand running through his hair as the poision worked up his body as he slowly became rigid and unable to feel a thing. He was able to just about lift his hand which went to the Albino’s cheek, resting on the cool pale skin of his lover.

“ I will be with you soon Mein Ritter….” His smile to the ghostly apperation was the last thing the Austrian did before his respiratory system shut down. He was happy the last thing he got to see whilst alive was his lover, his Knight, his everything…


End file.
